Starter Tips and Tricks
Tips and Tricks for Starters 'Choosing a location to land' Choosing a spot to land can be rather difficult for some. Some people jump immediately, at random or study the map for a decent location to land. As you progress in RoS, you begin to notice that players flock certain locations due to the amount of loot in these locations. If you are a beginner, it is recommended that you avoid high-traffic areas in order to avoid from dying right off the bat. Listed below is a list of popular landing sites: *buildings and towns surrounding Bitter Lake *Research Edifice *Rust Bay *Chemical Depot *Thermal Power *Observatory Some sites listed above may be chosen for landing for the sole purpose of how it looks (the Research Edifice). Although the locations contain a lot of loot, I caution you again, a lot of players land here. If you are experienced, by all means, land at those locations and fight for the loot. Although Bitter Lake is a crowded area, it is generally within the confines of the safezone (the restricting radiation gas that updates every few minutes). Landing on the outskirts of the Bitter Lake is an ideal choice, seeing as you will be avoiding the players but still in vicinity of the loot. 'Selecting a Weapon' In RoS, weapons are a necessity for survival. Upon landing, you may be near a building or structure. Weapons and loot spawn inside them. It is important to arm yourself first and foremost to defend against potential enemies. Any weapon will do good at first, but it is necessary to re-arm yourself soon. It is suggested that one locate an assault rifle and ammo immediately. These weapons provide perfect close to medium range firepower. If fitted with a 2x or 4x scope, they make decent DMRs. Finding a shotgun is also recommended, especially the M1887. This shotgun provides excellent CQC defense with the capability to one-shot opponents in close range. Coupled with a medium range weapon, the M1887 is a perfect weapon to utilize in clearing out buildings. 'Finding Loot ' Loot encompasses the following: *Health items (bandages, first aid pack, etc.) *Storage utilities (backpacks, armor) *Defense (armor, helmets) *Temporary Boosts (Sports drink and tunic) *Weapon Attachments *Ammo and hand-thrown projectiles Equipping yourself with a weapon with ammo is great. You now can defend yourself. Next, you must find loot to help improve your on-field combat capability. It is vital that you find health items so you can heal yourself in the case of injury or near-death. Although you heal very slowly, bandages and first aid kits help a lot on the battlefield. Next, you must find a backpack to store your loot in. Level 3 backpacks are rare to find, so level 2 backpacks may have to do unless you find a level 3. Armor, which serves primarily as a defense item, also provides little storage. If you ever need to gain speed or boost your health regeneration, sport drinks and a tunic can help out. Weapon attachments imrpove your weapon in several ways. Scopes give you the ability to improve your view on an enemy, barrel attachments lessen recoil or suppress your weapon, under-barrel attachments assist in recoil, mag attachments imrpove reload speed and extend the capacity and shotgun attachments increase reload speed. Hand thrown projectiles, such as grenades, may be a waste of space, However, a smoke grenade can bid you well in an attempt to escape from an enemy. 'Page is under construction. Will be finished soon!' Category:Tips and Tricks